The Lilliath Tales
by Elrohir
Summary: King Thranduil has sent his six young children to Lilliath Manor to live until it is safe for them to return to Mirkwood. Follow the siblings as they learn about life, love and heartbreak.


1_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to Tolkien and I'm just borrowing some stuff to create this story. _

_Just so you know, this isn't going to follow canon completely, so please don't flame me for it since I'm letting you know in advance. I'm taking some liberties, but nothing too drastic. I hope you like it. Enjoy. _

The Lilliath Tales

_Chapter 1_ - The Road to Lilliath

The road to Lilliath was long and quiet. It was a lovely day, with the sun shining down upon the lush green landscapes that made up the northern valley just few miles from Imladris . The birds were singing, and there was a soft wind that blew through the trees as the small caravan of elves led their horses up towards the grand estate that would soon become the home of Mirkwood's youngest princes and princesses.

"You are going to behave yourselves, aren't you?" asked Vallio as he brought his steed up beside that of one of his younger brothers. "Many elves take their first opportunity of being away from home to completely abandon any form of self restraint they held to before."

Iril rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I have heard this lecture before, Vallio" he began in protest to his older sibling. "You gave this speech last night, the night before that and the night before that. In fact" he continued with a sideway smirk on his face, "I think you have given this speech to us every day since Ada first informed us that we would be moving to Lilliath."

Vallio shook his head and swung his hand over to ruffle his younger brother's flaxen hair. "Yes, and I am going to continue to repeat it until I am positive that it is so ingrained into that grape sized brain of yours that you shall be repeating it in your sleep." Vallio immediately had to duck out of the way to avoid being smacked on the arm by his sibling, who quickly tried to come up with a retort to send flying back.

"Behave yourselves" Thranduil called with a stern voice that was shadowed by the smirk that formed as he watched the two shoot smart remarks back and forth. Their family was a large one. He and his beloved wife, Mirelle, were blessed with seven beautiful children, all with matching golden hair and blue eyes. Each with their own set of talents and gifts.

Vallio was the eldest and the most like his father. He was strong and brave, but held a childish quality about him that made him well loved by both the people and his siblings. He was the one that all of the others could run to if there was a problem and could be assured that he would help them find a way out of it.

Kerawen, Yurea and Calywen were the princesses of Mirkwood, and each were born a decade of each other after Vallio. The three were very much different from each other and it was rare that they got along very well. Kerawen was the most feminine of the girls. She was sweet, quiet and was rarely seen without a pink ribbon in her hair. Yurea was just the opposite. She rough housed with her brothers and would easily pick sword training over a day trying on new dresses and gossiping. Calywen was a mix of both. She could be found in the library more often than not, and it was an odd occasion indeed that she didn't have her nose buried in a book.

Hadinus was the brawn of the family, because what he lacked in brains, he made up for in agility. He was quick with a blade and could take down most of his father's guard in hand to hand without breaking a sweat. He was a hard one to befriend however, because he was the most secluded of Thranduil's children. He did not talk very much and was not one that you would want angry with you, for he had inherited his father's temper, ten fold.

Then there were the twins. Thranduil and Mirelle's youngest sons. Iril and Legolas. They were identical in every way. Both were free spirited and friendly, eager to be involved in anything that was thrown their way. Both enjoyed practicing with weaponry and playing practical jokes on their sisters and more than anything, both loved to get themselves into trouble.

There were only two significant differences between the two. The first was their weapon of choice. Iril had taken quite quickly to the sword, and would practice day and night against Hadinus, despite the fact that he had yet to win one round. Legolas on the other hand had shown real talent with the bow. He was still learning, but his instructors had informed his parents that someday, with much practice, he may become a talent to be reckoned with. The other difference was the fact that Legolas was deeply close to his parents. It wasn't that the others did not share a close bond with the King and Queen, but Legolas, being the baby in the family, had always been the last one to let go of his parents' hands.

Which was why, as Thranduil observed his family as they made their way up the trail towards Lilliath, he was not surprised that Legolas, though enjoying himself along with his siblings, kept his mare at a slower pace to remain next to his own steed. He watched his youngest closely, and smiled at him when they met eyes. Thranduil knew that this separation was going to hardest on Legolas, for even though both he and Iril had never been away from home like the others had, it was well known that Iril found it a lot easier to make friends than his twin did. Iril had always been the leader of the two and was more confident. Legolas tended to be a little more nervous, a trait which he got from his mother.

Thranduil wished with all of his heart that he did not have to send his children to live at Lilliath. More than anything the King wanted to turn around and bring is family back to their home in the caves of Northern Mirkwood. However, he could not. Mirkwood was no longer the safe place it had been. They were all still very young. By human terms, their ages would have ranged from eighteen to fifteen, and the moment that Thranduil had received word that a threat had been made by the orcs that resided in the tower of Dul Guldor about the capture and murder of the royal family, he knew that he should take up the offer given to him by the elven Lord and Lady that ran Lilliath, and send his children there until it was safe enough for them to return home.

Lilliath was a large manor that was a safe haven for young elves to learn about life and be schooled in the arts, politics, and whatever else their hearts desired. It was home to nearly a hundred elven youths and the Lord and Lady that ran the place were very much willing to help make the transition for the Mirkwood royals as easy and as secretive as possible.

Vallio was the only one of the seven siblings that was not going to be sent to live in Lilliath. He had come of age some time ago and was already aptly involved with Mirkwood's army. Thranduil was assured that Vallio could take care of himself, and was inwardly glad that Vallio would not be leaving. Vallio was a great pillar of support for his father, especially now, when he needed help to assure the others that all would be well.

The parting with Mirelle had nearly been unbearable. The queen was in utter anguish to be separated from her children and wept for days when the decision was made. She had said her goodbyes to each of her children individually the night before and each one had brought rives of tears. All were assured that this time apart would not last forever, but none could help but feel sorrow at the thought of being so far away from the only home they had ever known.

"Are you nervous, ion nin (my son)" asked Thranduil as he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and brought the young elf out of the daydream he had fallen into.

Legolas turned and grinned at his father, sensing the sadness in his father's tone. Trying to brighten the mood, he nodded. "A little bit, but Iril assures me that we will be kept so busy at Lilliath that we will not find the time to feel homesick. I am sure all will be well."

"Of course all will be well" Iril added, hearing his name. "Trust me, Legolas, Lilliath is going to be incredible. They have amazing fencing courts, swimming holes that never grow cold and they even let you have dessert at all hours of the day and night."

"Ada, we should turn home" called Yurea, "the last thing in the world that Iril needs is unlimited amounts of sugar." Her teasing earned her a face from her sibling who stuck out his tongue before the two made off to race one another to the gate that was just coming into view, with Vallio rushing to keep an eye on them.

"See, Ada, you do not need to worry" Kerawen said as she slowed her horse to come up between Legolas and their father. "We will be fine."

"Yes, so long as we keep Iril out of the cake" Legolas added with a laugh that brought smiles to Thranduil and the others' faces.

"I'll talk to the chief before I leave" the King said with a smirk.

_To Be Continued..._

_I know that was a short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the children of Thranduil to you first. In the next chapter you will meet some of the other youths and the Lord and Lady of Lilliath. I hope you like it so far, and even if you don't, please let me know what you think so I can have an idea if there is something I should be working on. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
